When I have thoughts of you
by X Holy Promise X
Summary: Roxas is sent on a mission to make namine help the orginization, but if not she will be cut down. but what happens when he suddenly cant do his job?
1. The beginning of my doubts

Roxas walked the empty city of the world that never was. His cloakes chaines making little sounds and his heavy boots making thuds on the empty world. Roxas was bored because there wasnt a mission in a while. He stopped and sighed in the middle of the lifeless city. His mission were always about destruction and getting new dusks for the ever growing army. He was mostly an assasin ehich he was best at, sometime he truly enjoyed his job if the prey fought back or else the job would have been a bore.

But sometimes Roxas wondered what it would be like to real again, to actually have a heart and emotion.

"Why am I thinking of thinks like this. Whatever, I'm sure it will all go away sooner or later."

Roxas made a portal and teleported himself on top of a building for the view to at least entertain him. Roxas tried to remember the simple things when he had a heart back then. When everything was taken away. All he could remember was a serene song his brother was singing and tought him when he was younger. Now the song would actually make sense at this point.

I want to live, Where soul meets body

And let the sun wrap its arms around me

against my skin the water cool and cleansing and feel

feel what its like to be real

Cause in my head theres a greyhound station

Where I've set my thoughts to far oof destinations

assuming they have a chance of finding a place where theres

far more soothing then this.

Roxas thought to himself and smiled surprised he still remembered the lyrics and beat. Just then he heard a claaping behind him. It was the same sitar toting person that annoyed him at certain time.

"Wow Roxas. That was a really good song!" He complimented with a smile on his face.

"Whatever. what are you doing here?" He said while giving Demyx a annoyed look.

"Whoa, take it easy. I should be asking you that question but i juess i should answer. I just heard your song. And i really like it. I didnt think you sang. Ever thought bout joining a band?"

Roxas gave him another dirty look. All demyx did was laugh.

"I think it would go great with some music."

Demyx put his hand up in the air and a water ball showed up in his hand and the sitar formed out of the small water ball. He gently p;ucked the wires and tuned the sitar. Roxas gave him an even more annoyed look but he just brushed it off.

"Come on Roxas. Now what kind of tune should I give it?"

Demyx started to give thew song a tune, but he was still deciding of what to give it. A few were all right but they didnt match the lyrics delacate sound. Roxas got angry and walked towards him and took the sitar.

"H-hey thats mine. Please dont break it."

Roxas walked towards the ledge with the sitar in hand and raised it above his head. Demyx looked like he was about to jump on Roxas for it. But he did something he ddn't expect. He played the sitar.

"The music is supposed to go like this."

Roxas made a beat that matched the song perfectly. It sounded tranquil and peaceful. The gentle tune was perfect. Demyx stood dumbfounded with his jaw open.

" I didnt know that you could play!" Roxas gave him a smile.

"Theres a lot of things that anyone doesnt know about me. This is one of them."

"Well can you sing the song with the lyrics, just this once? its an increadible song."

"Fine if it will shut you up."

Roxas started the song over with the gentle music and came the lyrics after.

I want to live, Where soul meets body

And let the sun wrap its arms around me

against my skin the water cool and cleansing and feel

feel what its like to be real

Cause in my head theres a greyhound station

Where I've set my thoughts to far of destinations

assuming they have a chance of finding a place where theres

far more soothing then this

(Backgroung lyrics)

I cannot guess what you discovered

When we soon return with our arms cut like shadows

Could not wash one anothers

Cause our scars wont be real

Roxas and Demyx had to stop because they could sense that Xemnas was calling a meeting.

"Here." Roxas threw the sitar at Demys and he fumbled to catch it. He gave Roxas a mean look that couldnt match his own. Roxas laughed at his eforts and opened a dark portal to the meeting. Demyx rushed as fast as he could through the portal.In a few seconds they were at the meeting and sat at there seats. Xemnas stood there and looked at everyone to see if they were all here. He snapped his fingers and a dusk pulled out of the darkness and made a image with its powers for a map.

"Now then. Here is the area where we will be decending upon. This mansion is where a young girl is bieng held."

"What. Are you saying that we gotta kill a little girl now?" Axel said with his arms crossed.

"This 'little girl' Holds a unique power in her bieng. She has the ability to alter a persons memories and rearange them in her own image. It is important that we use her for our plans to take control over the Keyblade master. Once we have control over the boy, we will be able to use its powers to collect even more hearts for our plan."

"Do you mean Sora? Then allow me to take careof him my lord." Marluxia said with a delacate bow. Xemnas nodded at his request.

"You will aslo assist him, Larxene,Vexen, and Axel." They noddedin agreement.

"Now then. Before all of that is done, Roxas will find the girl and force her to turn."

"Xemnas, what is the name of the girl?"

Xemnas gave him a questioned look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Namine."

"Okay then. I will keep to my assignment."

"Very good. Now then other will take out all who stand in the way. the area is aslo inhabited by heartless. And Demyx..."

"Y-yes Xemnes?"

"Do not mess tis one up. If it is succesful and I hear a good report, I might think about giving you a promotion."

"Yes sir!" Demyx smiled and nodded.

"Very good. Now then you are all dismissed."

Everyone stared to walk out when Xemnas called roxas.

" If the girl refuses. Kill her. We do not want to have her foiling our plans when she reaches Sora before we do."

"Yes sir. And do not worry. My weaker half will not get in the way. I f he does I will take care of him personally."

Xemnas nodded knowing whay he said, he always does his job with out second thought. Roxas walked out of the room.

'Namine huh? Nice name.'

* * *

Well then. to those that reag this chapter. I am goung to bed. and i will update the next chapter soon. And just for fun the next xhapter will be more interesting and destructive for thoswe that are wondering about the next chapter. jad some stuff on my mind and this chapter helped me clear it up. Will namine cooperate? or be cut down by roxas. (Evil laugh) Hve fun thinkin bout it. 


	2. the failed mission

Everyone had started to depart near the mansion to where the target Namine was. There was only need for four people on the mission while the others were tring to make new members of the orginization.

Demyx,Axel,Luxord,And of course,Roxas.

The group had started to sneak around the mansion, careful not to get any attention form the outside or inside to alarm the target. Roxas was always good at his job, so this should be easy for him.

The group quietly went to the front door. Roxas nodded to Axel and they quickly opened the heavy mansion door.( of course you guys know what it looks like if you played KH2)

"Is this girl rich or somethin?" Said Demyx scanning the roomwith his cautious eyes.

"Who knows. And who cares, we came here to do our job and get out of here, but it seems to easy." Axel said with a bored look.

"Quit complaining." Roxas said.

"We should begin to check the rooms now. lets start with this one." Said Luxord while pointing his finger to the door to the left. Axel opened then door carefully and went ahead to cheeck it. He gave a signal to the others that it was clear. The group entered the room. There was a huge brown table with a black chandalier above it. Around the rest of the room was bookshelfes and chaires.

"Guess she's not here." Demyx said.

"What was your first clue genious." Axel said passing him by. Demyx mocked him in a stupid tone.

"What was that?" Axel said looking behind him.

"Nothing." Demyx said whistling.

"No. Did anyone else hear that?" Axel said shifting his emerald eyes around.

"Yeah. I heard it too." Said roxas

"It sounded like something was moving." Luxord said while shuffling his cards in his hands.

"I dont hear anything. Are you guys feeling okay?" Demyx said looking at everyone. Everyone looked behind Demyx.

"What. Is there something behind me?" Everyone nodded. Demyx slowly turned around to see a dark figure behind him moving and it dissapeared. Demyx looked around then at his feet to find a shadow heartless looking up at Demyx with its glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh. Well look at that. Your not so scary. And here I thought that there ws something big gonna-" Demyx words got cut off when a Neo shadow pulled up from the darkness from behind you weaker one. Demyx Screamed and pulled out his sitar and started to fire water at the Neo shadow. And of course he was bieng too loud.

"Great job Demyx." Said everone in unison. Just then more Neoshadows and Shodows sorrounded them when they heard Demyx persistant yells. Roxas pulled out his keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Loxurd Spun his cards auornd his body. And Axel pulled out his chakrams holding one tight while dangling one with his index finger. Demyx got with the group and held onto his sitar in hand closly.

"Your a real genious you know that?" Roxas said while spinning the keyblades around.

"It's not all my fault. It just came out of nowhere!" Demyx said looking at the many enemies around him. One of the Neoshadows dissapeared into the ground rifting through the darkness. It went to the cieling above where Roxas was. It slowly pulled out of the cieling to get a sneak attack. Roxas looked up and threw one of his keyblades at it and getting a direct hit. The dark creature reathed and dissapeared at hte contact. At that instant the other heartless attacked at the same time.

Roxas put his hand out to the keyblade and it reappeared back in his hand. The Neoshadow lunged at him for a first strick. Roxas swung the keyblade virtically at the Neoshadow with one swing and it vanished at the contact.

The next one charged after Axel ffrom front and behind. Axel jumped out of the way. Axel then engulfed his Chakrams in crimson flames and threw them at the heartless. They pierced the heartless and burned them until they dissapeared. The Chakrams flew back into Axel's hands and the fire went out on the weapons.

Luxord was nimbly dodging the heartless attacks playing with his apponent. Luxord pulled out a deck of cards and spreaded them out in his hand and made them stand on top of eachother in a sword like shape. Loxurd cut at the heartless as it evaded his hits until Luxord dropped a card under it and made it grow in size and make the heartless dissapear. Demyx struggled to hit the Neo heartless shooting waterballs at it blindly the evershifting and moving shadow running about and taunting him. Demyx started to become annoyed more then scared and ran his fingers quickly down teh strings of his sitar making a puddle at teh area where the heartless went as the puddle traveled up and around the heartless surrounding it and shrinking crushing it in a small ball of water. Axel looked around the room as the rest of the heartless fled in defeat.

"Finally thats over..." Axel made the chakrams burn and dissapear. The others put away there weapons while Roxas was walking towards the door. "We've wasted too much time...lets go..." Roxas opened the door walking outside into teh large room with teh other following quietly behind.

upstaires in Namine's room

Namine sat quietly in teh large white rooom the sketches and pictures of what she drew all around abundant agaist the walls adn floor and along the tables. Everynow and then she couuld hear the sound of crashing and yelling. He looked up every once in a while and shrugged going back to her work thinking it was Ansem and DIZ arguing again. The sounds got louder and sounded like footsteps getting closer to her room. She thought she was going to get scolded for something she didnt do. She kept listening noticing that the voices were different.

outside of the room

Roxas and the others were following behind. Demyx wouldnt keep his mouth shut over the fight. Axel sighed and looked over to him

"We already made enough racket downstaires...lets try and make it more quiet."

Demyx kept ranting on. "Aww come on...I wanna get in a good report of how well I did..." Axel stopped in fron oof him putting a finger up

"Q-U-I-E-T Got it memorized? You screamed like a girl while you were down there." Demyx crossed his arm and turned his head up frowning. Axel just smiled and started walkin gagain Demyx following slowly behind. They had reached the room after they went up the steps going to teh door. Roxas walked to it and turned his head towards them.

"Just wait out here...this wont take long..." Roxas turned back to the door opening it. He walked in seeing all white and closing the door behind him. Namine looked at him in confusion and got up walking back slowly at the newcomer in her room.

"...Who are you?" Roxas turned around to look at her becoming motionless. He had been on missions before but one where he felt like he had slight guilt for this one. He sighed and put out his hand the white light shimmering into the Oathkeeper in his grasp. He slowly came walking towards her his boots clicking on the marble floor making a faint echo in the small white room. "What are you doing?" Namine stepped back more until she was against the wall putting her hands on it and finding no escape from the unknown intruder before her.

Roxas stood there a few seconds before standing a feet from her and raising the Oathkeeper. He thought it would be the best choice of killing her feeling his guilt getting stronger. Namine gasped and shut her eyes putting her hands above her head as he swung the blade down and was stopped when Axel burst into the room.

"Roxas you beter hurry! Theres tons of heartless everywhere!"

Roxas stopped the blade before it hit her arm staring at he rwith restraint and hs teeth clenched together. She opened one of her eyes looking at him nervously.

"Whats wrong with me? why cant I do this!"

The otheres were fighting outside having a hard time holding there own against the heartless attacks. Axel looked at him seriously and waiting.

"Come on! Just do it! We dont have much time!"

Roxas became shocked to believe that hew couldnt strick her down. Namine slowly put down her arms looking at him with her head slightly tilted. Roxas growled and swung his blade running it into the wall next to her head as she kept still.He moved his hand away making the blade dissapear adn step back.

"Were leaving."

Axel looked at him in disbeliefe.

"WHAT!"

"I said were leaving!"

Axel thought to himself looking at him quizically and sighed putting his hand out and making a dark portal. He shouted to the others as they ran into the room into the portal. Roxas stared at Namine for a few seconds before turning around and slwoly walking to the protal. She called out stepping towards him a little

"Wait!...whats your name?"

He stood there for a little while debating to himself looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"...Roxas...next time...I will finish what I came to do..."

He looked forward stepping into the prortal fading away in the darkness with the heartless along knowing the threath had left. Roxas knew on teh way back through the dark that he was in trouble and wondering why he couldnt kill her. He just waitied to see his punishment at the world that never was.

(k theres the story everyone...sorry for the wait Ive been busy and theres been some changes going on. I wil ltry to update soon as I can so please dont hate me for keeping you waiting so long...ttyl)


	3. The meeting

Roxas, Demyx, Luxord, and Axel stepped through the black abyss stepping onto the cement of the outer city they call home. Roxas walked away from the other as Axel stopped him.

"Roxas...what happened back there?" Roxas didnt say anything keeping himself quiet from the memories. He thought about he was acting...how he felt...the look she gave him...Roxas shook his head shaking off teh memories but they came back just as quickly. That was the first time Roxas had ever held back...the first time he felt guilt for what he was about to do.

"...I dont know..." Roxas spoke quietly not giving eye contact to any of them. Axel sighed and walked over lightly putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning over looking at Roxas's face with his emerald eyes

"Hey man dont sweat it...Its your first time its happened...Im sure nothing will happen." Axel smiled as Roxas looked to him blankly. He moved Axels hand off his shoulder and walked forward towards one of the building conjuring up another black portal its colors rifting and mixing about with corruption and darkness inside of it.

"I need to be alone..." Roxas spoke as he stepped through the darkness it slowly let out ripples welcoming him into it and fading away . Axel and the others stood there looking at the place where Roxas left and to Axel. Axel tilted his head thinking and still smiling.

"He'll be alright...I mean after all I wouuldnt blame him...that Namine girl is kinda cute..." Axel grinned as the others tilted there head. He looked back and waved his hand laughing lightly and walking with the others. Roxas walked alone in the darkness of the portal feeling the cold darkness floating around him feeling like it was watching him and luring him in. He became used to this feeling long alo after beconing a member of Organization 13. He came to teh end of the darkness walking onto the roof his was standing on before the misson and stepping towards the ledge sitting down on it.

He had many thoughts of that mission...why he held back...what would happen when Xemnas found out...why she wanted to know his name. He remembered the color of her eyes the same as his staring at him. He shook his head trying to get the thought of it out of his head...but her look just kept coming back. He could even have sworn he saw her smile slightly when he told her his name. He growled slightly and hit his hand on the cieling floor thinking about he held back.

'why? why couldnt I kill her? why couldnt I strick her down?'

Roxas kept thinking to himself remembering teh guilt that traveled through him holding him back. He thought it couldnt be possible to do that. he had no emotions to be held back by that...only anger and harted, those were the only things a nobody had. the only things...and they enjoyed it no less...or at least he thought they did. But he still felt a need for an answer to why he stopped like that. He felt it to be annoyiyng. He decided to give up on it. the next time he went over there he would finish her for good, that is...if Xemnas would give him a second chance. Roxas sighed and stood up as he made another black portal headed towards the meeting. He stood there staring into it before walking in and the portal fading slowly.

* * *

(Namine's place) 

Namine walked around her white sandles making slight slaps against the marble floor. She knelt down picking up the drawings she had dropped after the encounter with Roxas. She sighed walking to the rest of teh scattered papers and standing up. Namine thought about it for a while as she looked to the cracked wall where she once stood. She slowly walked over after placing teh pictures down stepping closer to the crack in teh wall until she stood in front of it inspecting it carefully. She slolwy reached out with one of her delacate hands getting closer to teh crack and touching it. She soon felt the resistance and the short memory of what had happened a little while ago. She pulled her hand away thinking to herself before she talked

"...Roxas..."

She smiled slightly before walking back to the table and continuing her drawings.

* * *

(Roxas's place) 

Roxas trudged through the darkness deep in his thoughts when he reached his destination. He didnt even notice he was there till a familiar voice called to him

"Roxas...Sit down..."

Roxas looked to towards Xemnas and nodded as he walked towards the table sitting down and looking to the others before drawing his attention back to the Orginizations head boss. "...Now then...about your last mission...what happened? I want a report...Axel you start..." Axel nodded and stood up

"Yes lord Xemnas...We had reached the mansion where the target was...we stayed hidden in the area and snuck inside the mansion undected and started to search the rooms for the target Namine..." Xemnas crossed his arms as he listened to the report carefully, the same blank expression on Xemnas's face as usual.

"We were doing well so far...until the heartless started acting up to our prescence...We were attacked and may have alerted the people as well as the target in the mansion..."

Xemnas uncrossed his arms sitting straight as he spoke "...You were lucky enough to escape still intact from that affair...the mansion holds many untold secrets...with my former teacher Ansem hidden away in it...continue..." Axel nodded and began speaking again

"We had eliminated the threat around us...everyone did exeptionally well...Roxas of course as well as Demyx himself..."

Demyx looked over to Axel with a somewhat shocked look. Axel looked back to him from the corner of his emerald eyes and smirked slightly before continuing. Demyx grinned and held back his exitement as the meeting proceeded.

"...After we finished the threat we had proceeded to the second floor towards the target..."

Xemnas smiled slightly as he held his hand up. "...Let Roxas speak now..." Roxas felt like his chest was about to heave feeling it flutter with nervousness...He stood up and gave eyecontact with Xemnas as he always did...

"...We proceeded towards the room and found the target Namine was residing...she was in a large white room..." Xemnas listened curiously his eyes staying on top of Roxas making him feel even more uneasy.

"...We had found the target Namine..."

"And were you able to recruit her?" Roxas shook his head. Xemnas nodded and stood up walking around the table slwoly passing Roxas by.

"...Then you disposed of her correct?"

Roxas held his words back before speaking again

"...n-no Xemnas..."

Xemnas stopped on the opposite side of teh table and looked over to him his head slightly tilted.

"hmm...Then there must have been a reason for this...perhaps because of the girls powers no less..."

Roxas held back his words for a moment

"...We were also attacked again by the enemy heartless...they had appeared in larger numbers then before..." Xemnas squinted his eyes slightly as he placed his black gloved hands on the table

"and you retreated...before you couuld take care of the target...this calls for a change of plans...very well everyone leave I will have a talk with Saix alone...this girl could be more of a problem now then I thought..."

THey all stood up and bowed speaking at teh same time.

"and good job on your mission Demyx...you are all dismissed..."

They all straightened up and left the room through the large white doors. they went down a few feet and sighed as Demyx shouted out happily and frolicked around in a circle

"Did you hear that! He said I did a good job. and its all thanks to you Axel!"

He smiled as he jumped towards Axel hugging him and lifting him into the air. Axel struggled as he moved out of his grip, havin ga hard time breathing at the bear hug he was recieving from Demyx "Thanks for the praise Demyx...now do me a favor and put me down..."

Axel growled lightly in annoyance as Demyx smiled placing Axel down and running about laughing happily and shouting. Axel sighed in relief as he took in the air that was being robbed from him. Roxas walked by everyone till Axel stood next to him.

"That was pretty close back there. I didnt think that Xemnas would let you off the hook. Must be because of your rank and one of the best nobodies here..."

That made Roxas think more about Xemnas's actions and Roxas's feeling as he tried to assinate Namine. Roxas sighed and walked away from Axel leaving him behind. Axel watched him as he left, his head slightly tilted and his arms crossed as he shrugged

"Well alright then, guess I'll see ya later then..."

Roxas waved slighlty as he walked down the marble white path ahead of him, his thoughts continuing to run as he did. Wondering if he will ever live it down.


	4. Dissapointment of the Keybearer

(Hey everyone, I have been getting some good reviews from everybody saying my story is interesting. Thanks for the reviews and they are greatly appreaciated. Im gonna be here more often so I can update the story more before it comes to an end. I migh tjust add a secret chapter to it as well depending on how I should make it...)

* * *

Roxas continued walking down the marble path, his black boots making faint thumps against the floor and creating an empty echoe throughout the white hallways. He looked up slowly hearing a girl giggling faintly. He sighed as she walked over, her arms crossed and one hand up, rolling her hair around her finger 

"I heard you choked during the mission Roxas..." Larxene giggled again as she stood in front of Roxas looking down at him. Roxas glared at her and stepped by her, ignoring what she said till she speaked again

"That Namine girl must be special if you couldnt kill her..."

Roxas stopped in his tracks, making Larxene giggle again and turn around slowly walking over to him with swaying steps.

"...I think your getting soft Roxas...Poor Roxas, couldnt even rectruit the girl, let alone take her own life when you took so many others..."

She smirked as she stood behind him. Roxas looked over his shoulder to her glaring as she smirked wider.

"I admired you Roxas, but I'm dissapointed in you..." Roxas rolled his eyes slighlty and turned his head again and started walking.

"Choke again, and Xemnas wont be happy..."

She said as she laughed walking the other way. Roxas already knew the consequences if it ever happened again he wouldnt be able to slid from it so easily. He sighed as he continued walking through the halls.Larxene called out again as he was leaving, laughing evily as she turned around humming to herself with a smile formed on her lips.

"...Mabye if I'm lucky enough I will be able to kill her myself..."

She grinned at the thought as she dissapeared from sight. Roxas Looked over noticing Larxene was gone. He sighed a little relieved as he sat down in a stray chair in the white hallway. He looked at the floor daydreaming as he thought. A Dusk appeared in front of him giving him a message for the next mission and to come back to the meeting room before it swayed about dissapearing. Roxas sighed and stood up as he walked towards the meeting room again wondering what was going to happen this time

* * *

sorry about the short one guys, just wanted to build up some suspence and such. I want to get more opinions because Im thinking of making it the reason why Roxas ran away from organization thirteen, tell me if you think thats a good idea... 


	5. Fallen darkness

Roxas slowly walked back to the meeting room after ridding himself of his thoughts, concentrating on what would happen now. Xemnas looked around the room seeing all the members were grouped up around the large white table. Axel was slighlty bored, leaning on the chair and dangling one of his chakrams on his inxed finger, waiting for the meeting to move along.

"...Now that everyone is here, I have another mission for you all...it appears that this, Namine girl will be more trouble then we thought, but it will be more of a problem if their are more of you with Roxas, thus, I will send Roxas to finish the job alone, quickly and quietly."

Roxas looked at him with a little look of curiosity, Xenmas only giving him a short nod in return before turning to the others and talking about their missions, Roxas in deep thought that he didnt even hear the conversation, or even when it was over. He looked up quickly when he heard the sound of chairs moving against the marble floor. Roxas stood up after, looking around at the others as they started departing from the room, Axel waiting for him at the exit of the meeting room, his back leaned against the door. Roxas slowly walked over to him and stepped out of the room, Axel following behind him.

"So, do you think you will be able to take care of it this time?"

Axel asked in a curious tone as Roxas looked over to him from the corner of his eye.

"I got it...this should be easy..." Roxas said with a confident tone, hiding how he really felt about the mission appointed alone to him. Axel squinted his eyes at him, looking at him in question before shrugging and contiuing to walk till he went down another path, waving Roxas off as Roxas nodded back before pulling up a dark protal. He stood in front of it as he took in a breath, to relax his thoughts and himself. He slowly stepped in through the darkness, his eyes used to it for staying secluded in darkness for so long. He pulled his hood over his head to blend in with the night time that was around the mansion. He showed up in front of it, the sound of heavy rain beating down on the stone walls and glass windows. He felt the heavy patting against his black leather hood and clothing, a faint feeling of cold running through and against his skin. He looked at her window, seeing the faint light run through the curtains. As he looked to the door, he saw his own breath as he stepped before being confronted by a large group of Neo shadows. He sighed as he held out his hands, holding his prized keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

He slowly turned himself as he took his stance, slowly spinning the blades around his gloved hands, makin gthe colors blur faintly like an illusion. He watched through the hood with his sappire eyes, watchign movements of the reathing and rifting shadows that threaten him. He waited for them to move, their own movements slowing to a halt at the sound of the thunder and lightning.

The Neo shadow made a quick flinch as it lunged at Roxas, its claws in the air as it attempted to attack Roxas. He Ducked as he spun the keyblade before thrusting it, making it run through the shadow and dissapear after a few seconds. The others quickly reacted as they all charged at him.

Roxas evaded and moved out of the way, the thunder making flashes of their shadows along the wet stone and grass ground as he fought them off, swinging and blocking hits from the threats. He defended himself as they struck at him all at once, building into a large group as they pressed against him. He started sliding back against the wet grass, his boots unable to grip the floor, even the stone tiles left out on the path. They pushed quicker, letting out growls and shrieks.

Roxas was pinned against the stone wal behind him adn pushign harder, makin ghim wince slighlty at the pressure. His arms were bearing the weight of many Neo shadows against his keyblades. The pushed against one another, looking like they were molding together, clawing at him through his defense as they reached out with angry swips, cutting his arms, face and chest through the leather. He winced in pain as he grew more aggitated and started pushing against them, slowly moving them back inch by inch. THey continued fighting him back, only provoking Roxas and making him more angry. He held all his anger back before he let it out in a fury, the keyblades sparking as they threw the heartless back with great strength. He spun the keyblades around in a flurry within his palm and fingers as he gripped them, holding the Oblivion in reverse. He took his stance again as he charged, spinning rapidly. He held the blades out as he cut through them with hard swings of each keyblade, leaving streaks and blurs along the way. He ripped through the shadows ferouciously, sounds of the blades cutting through them heard against the thunder and lightning, rain still beating on all of that stood in the rain.

* * *

Namine continued drawing, before hearing the sounds of the fighitng outside her window. She blinked slowly as she looked up, placing her book down as she stood from the white chair. She slowly walked over, her sandles making light padding agianst the marble floor as she stood in front of the white satin curtains. She reached her hands out as she slowly pushed teh curtaisn to the side, greeted by a flash of thunder. Namine covered her eyes before she looked down, seeing a black cloaked figure fight off the shadows. She watched carefully as she shorlty saw Roxas's face. Her eyes widened, watching Roxas battle it out with the darkness around him. She pulled away from the window as she started running out of her room, pushing the door open and heading outside.

* * *

Roxas continued his fight, getting many injuries along his body. He stood away from a small group of Neo Shadows, watching them through dazed eyes as he breathed heavily, his posture slouching as the keyblades touched the damp surface of the ground. His breath was seen in the cold rain, his jacket ripped in a few places, and cuts along his skin and face. They continued to swarm after him as he fought back, swinging and beating them with the blunt iron that cut through them at ease until there was none left standing. He immidiatnyl dropped to his knees, being held up by a keyblade stuck against the ground. He gazed around the area as he tried to stay concious. He slowly looked over to the sound of footsteps running in the rain. He squinted his eyes as he slowly fell over, his keyblades dissapearing in a glimmer of lights as he layed on the wet surface. The only thing he saw was something white step near him, before he slipped into a sleep... 


	6. Pain and Determination

Roxas felt himself float in darkness when he was unconcious, the cold air wrapping around him, engulfing him in an endless abyss of night. His bangs brushed against his forehead, feeling a warm touch run along his cheek, then a faint glimmer. He slowly opened his blue eyes, looking around the darkness as far as possible. _"...Where...am I...?"_ Roxas thought to himself. He felt tired, yet comforted by something. An echoe called out to him, vibrating sounds running through his mind, illegible till a certain point.

_"...roxas..."_

He winced, his head ached a bit, still feeling the warm touch of gentle fingertips on his cheek. He listened more carefully, trying to figure out the source of the soft voice.

_"...roxas...Roxas..._Roxas."

Soon, Roxas awoke in a white room. He left his eyes half lidded, squinting at the white that blinded him momentarily. His eyes slowly adjusted themselves, then his sappire eyes looked around the room to the source of the warmth. His sappire eyes turned towards the soft touch on his cheek, feeling warmth through his skin. He stared up at the young girl, a soft, yet warm smile formed on her peach lips.

"Hey...your finally awake." Namine said in a soft tone, brushing the spiky bangs out of his eyes, making him almost blush. He scrambled to his feet, standing up, but immidiatly fell back down in a faint groan. She sat up on her knees, tilting her head as she gave an innocent look. He was wondering if that was even possible to look that innocent. "You should take it easy, your still injured..." He let out a light huff, sitting crossed legged. He felt sore everywhere. He was bandaged up, and his jacket was on the side, he was only wearing the black baggy pants with a studded belt, a few chaines lingering off the belt straps. He touched his chest, it felt sore, sort of numb.

"...Why did you help me?"

Roxas asked in a stern, and confused tone. She smiled again, then thought to herself.

"I'm not sure. I just felt that I needed to. I'm not the type to just leave someone out in the rain bleeding."

He turned his head. He felt weak, embarrased that he had to be helped by her, the one person he had to kill, the one person who's life was a very threat to the orginization. He scoffed, frowning to himself. She simply smiled at his expression.

Slowly, forcing himself, he tried to sit up, his body aching in different places, cut's, bruises, wounds that hardly even closed from his skin that bled badly after the bout of heartless. HE groaned in pain, his teeth clenched together, the taste of blood against his tongue.

Namine gave a concerned look, her hand placed against his back for support. "Please Roxas, you shouldnt force yourself, not in this condition..." She pleaded him to rest, to at least recover.

Roxas was too stubborn at this point though. But he learned the hard way. He placed his gloved hand on his knee, standing up from his crouched stance. "I dont need rest...and I dont need help..."

He hissed out in pain, shortly standing up. He used the chair beside him as a support. Beads of sweat clung to his face, trailing down his jawline. He could feel himself still soaked from the cold rain that he stood in for who knows how long. He huffed, trying to relax himself, ease the pain that ached his lifeless body. He felt hollow at this point...weak.

"Roxas...are you sure you can stand?" The soft and lulling voice of Namine whispered to him from afar, just enough for him to hear.

He sighed, holding out his left hand. It trembled, feeling the weight of his keyblade, now forming in his hand. Once again, Oathkeeper formed from thin air, the power of darkness whisping away after retrieving his weapon.

"Enough to do what I came to do..." He turned to face her slowly, gripping the side of his ribs. One of the wounds was deep, making it hard to breath for him. Her eyes widened slightly, but not from fear, from sadness. THe fact that he didnt come to see her to talk, but to strike her down.

His steps were slow as he proceeded, his boots clicking against the marble floor, leaving a small print of water and slight blood in his wake. Her back pressed against the wall as he came closer, soon closing the space between the two. His hand was against the wall beside her head, while his own head hung slightly. A dazed look showed in his eyes, while his keyblade was dragged along the floor, till he could heft it up with his arm. She stood still, feeling the tears prick at the back of her eyes. She held strong though, she had hope at this point, nobody or not.

Roxas raised the blade as best he could, the steel trembling in his grip. His anger was little, and more so, his feelings once again got in the way. He reeled the blade back, clutching the handle tightly in his gloved hands.

"I wont fail this time...I cant..."

His determination was showing. The blade was pulled back with his arm, then thrusted forward. Namine yelped just barely, closing her eyes and covering her face. She could hear the sound of the weapon breaking through something, but she was in shock not to know or see what it was. She felt helpless against him, weak now.

It was quiet, sson causing her to open her eyes. The blade was just barely hitting her, ripping the side of her white dress, showing the smooth and peach skin underneath. Roxas fell limp shortly, falling backwards. She threw out her arms, wrapping them around him to keep him from falling.

She stumbled just barely to keep him up, almost falling over in the process due to his weight and loss of control to his body. He caught himself just barely on his heels, pushing her away by her shoulders. "Dont touch me!"

He barked at her, then fell to the ground with a hard thud, followed by a painful grunt. She froze, waiting to see if he was alright.

"...What...what did you do to me...?" He said in a hoarse tone, his aqua eyes showing anger now, and pain. She shook her head, hardly moving, worried that he might react bitterly. He covered his mouth as he coughed, tasting the blood on the back of his tongue, his ribs hurting at the broken bones underneath the muscle. He had a hard time breathing, but at least his body would start to recover shortly, or at least he hoped...

There was a banging at the door, it sounded like an old man was on the other side.

"Namine? Whats going on?!"

* * *

And there you have it, the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I was busy with summer, and my internets cut. XP. Good news, I've got much more ideas, and I've grown more literate. So this is gonna make the story a real worth wile to read. Well, I'll Update ASAP 


End file.
